The Musical Note
by hatingcreature
Summary: A man regains his youth, and starts restarting his life. Things start well, the sex, the attention, the blood. Then he starts learning something about himself. This lust for blood. It is almost never quenched, then he meets her. AU/Sex, drugs, normal stuf


**The Musical Note**

By: Me...

The note softly, and slowly carressed the walls as it moved throughout the white house. It was a plantation house. Big, and beautiful. And to the right of it was a big lake. It looked man made but was most certainly not.

Skull sized rocks lined around the water that was most certainly not absent in the large circle.

Bad things had happened in that lake.

People had lost their lives in that lake.

It was full of deep water. Not only deep, but dark and almost muddy. The weather was never cheerful. Which is the exact way that he liked it. Pretty much the whole reason he moved there in the first place.

It kept _most _people away. Which was good. He had no need for any of them.

All he really needed was his music. He had gotten so much better. The sounds carrying off past the slight waves off the smallish large lake as the big fish swam in swirls. Wait. He didn't have fish. Right?

He slightly opened the window, and peered with the blackest eyes at the small slit at the bottom. He saw nothing. Or so he thought.

He looked again.

_Splash._

He slightly frowned, and sighed. Time to take another look. Maybe the lake needed blood again. It seemed to stay stable and very beautifully warm, as the sun when it had some. Was his lake possibly a vampire?

No. That was ridiculous.

Lakes couldn't want anything.

But. Then. Again.

It was his lake. In a place that no one knew. At least not for several hundred years. The last ones to venture into this lake and find it's heart were the savages. But, it was long ago. This is insane.

He kept hissing under his breath as he ghosted himself down the stairs. He swiped the dust off the stairs, and it formed into his hand. Into the creases of his now old hand. It was true. He was an aged man now. He was in his late fifties.

Age had taken its depressing toll. But. I suppose it didn't matter. It did that to everyone. Except maybe the overgrown, and srtangely brilliant pool outside his fading house. Sometimes he would hear fading cries outside. Sometimes it even creeped into his living room. Making its way through his walls. It made the old, wooden walls vibrate. It lacked the radiance of a new house now. The paint was starting to chip. The dust was piling and piling. And the termites were building families.

But. It was still his home. The house owned him and he owned the house. And he still had his violin. And the other instruments, that he had no use for, were in a closet somewhere. In a basement.

His basement had a closet? Why? Well, he built it a long time ago. He needed to hide the evidence somehow. The evidence, his life was draining. Expiring. Different ways of ending. He had a long fulfilling life. The man was old now.

Thin. Had long fingers which worked to his benefit. It still played the old horse hairs until his heart was content. His love for his music was devoted, and undying. Unlike his body. His body was for the earth. And very soon.

Probably within the year. The man was going to die.

He did wish something though. He wanted to die in the lake. To be a part of something he valued at a high price. His curiosity was addicted to wondering what could lurk in the pool. His last day of living.

He was determined to find out.

After opening the broken screen door he walked out into the cloudy day. His peppery hair glistened on the water. A reflection of all his emotions staring at his wrinkled face back.

Was is coincidental that his eyes matched the mysterious blackness of his limited sea?

_Splash._ To the East?

Wasn't it not three feet from the edge before, he wondered. The fragrance of the weird scented pool filled his nostrils. Yeck. _Something was there that wasn't there before_. It just occured to him.

He saw something snake the water in front of him. Was there more then one?

He just had to know. Maybe it was seaweed. Which should be impossible since this was a lake. He extended his arm without thinking twice about it and gently touched the water. It was on fire. Burning. Flaming.

He pulled his arm back. "For the love of all that was holy. What the fuck was that?" Not in the least surprised that he had cursed. Even if it had been over thirteen years. He black eyes grew with frightened excitement. He wanted another feel.

He put his pinkie out and touched it again. It was like dry ice. Frosty. What was this lake?

He fell back onto his bum. He didn't feel it this time. He was utterly numb from this whole experience. He had never bothered the lake before. His imagination getting the best of him. A gut feeling.

And it was right.

Terribly right.

He almost didn't like how accurate he was. It didn't happen much. These days anyway. He was an old man for crying out loud! This is ridiculous. He wanted to show someone. But, he knew he couldn't.

All of his friends had died. A few of them he suspected, in the pool. It thrilled him, and saddened him. Only slightly. And he never found out, what actually happened to them. He certainly didn't do it. Well. Not that he remembered.

Then he suddenly got a weird feeling. A feeling that was indescribable. It flowed through his hollow veins and electrified him. Little did he know, his hair was, strip by strip, turning black again.

No longer white. But raven black. And his skin softened, but tightened. His wrinkles were disintegrating. What the hell. He looked down at his hands and saw color leaking into his skin, and the and spots dissipating. This is amazing.

He moved to pull himself off the ground very slowly, and found the pace unneeded. So, he moved quickly. And his back didn't break. Did he just lose thirty years at the touch of water?

And something else happened. A chilling, hoarse whisper. His eyes, with vision repaired, looked for the voice. But found it nowhere.

_"Youth given, now something shall be taken."_

"His eyes looked at the lake, he had a strange feeling it was from there. He just didn't want to admit it. "What will you take?" He asked, twitching with excitement, his voice sounded that of a twenty year old man.

_"It shall not be claimed now. But, it will be something of high value, I'm sure."_

A loud whistle of a powerful wind went past, even moving his strong body until he nearly fell over. "Wait! Who are you?" He asked as the breeze passed through his body. But, it was dead silence. Dead like the leaves all season long. Here at least.

He picked himself up and slowly made his two steps to the quiet water. He was afraid of the inevitable. What might be held in that water. An illusion? He forced his already labored breath to slow down as he leaned over and took in the remastered, beautiful features of his face.

He looked like a god.

His eyes were a swirling black with red. And it confused him. Why does everything look so animated? It puzzled him.

His hair was straight, and jet black, with a slight gray tint. But, it did not make him look old, it did the very opposite. And his skin was tight again, spotless and smooth. He was sculptered. He touched his cheeks with both hands and his jaw fell open.

"This is amazing." He said in disbelief. He was breathtaking, and he was not one to compliment himself, nor anyone else. He used to be a decrepit old man who hadn't seen another human in over six years. Not since _she _died...

Then all of his negative emotions kicked into gear. His old self.

Which never meant he got any less attention. Time to move.

He still had the old man clothes. Those needed to change too. All the while, he was wondering what the hell was with that lake? He just had a desire to be away from it now. Looks like Itachi Uchiha wouldn't be dying for a very long time now.

And it replaced his grin with a slight smirk, time to pack.

--

New story. Yeah. Well, this is a piece of a dream I had last night.

I will probably put the next piece Tuesday night. And I need to find The Ocean chapter. And Forbidden Secrets, I am fucking working on it! So, be fucking patient, or I will hunt you down and throw cards at you. Preferably Joker cards.

I have an obssession for the Joker. Have had one for a long time...I was going to be him for Halloween, but that got royally fucked up the ass. Yeah. She needs to die. Repeatedly.

Enough of my rambling. I will update. So hold your goddamn horses. -eye roll-


End file.
